


special one

by nosedive



Category: TVXQ
Genre: M/M, domestic homin, law student yunho, med student changmin, soft homin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosedive/pseuds/nosedive
Summary: one is a med student, the other is a law student. one is soft spoken, the other is loud mouth and never afraid to voice out his opinion. though these differences may seem to look like a hindrance for a good relationship, yunho and changmin think they've got it all under control.





	special one

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh another homic fic!! i hope you enjoy this bc this story is quite fun for me to write!

changmin never understood why yunho kept insisting on celebrating valentine's day. it's always been a useless holiday to changmin; why would he need a single day to show his love to yunho when he could do that any day of the year, or rather, every day of the year. 

 

"it's a capitalist holiday," muttered changmin when yunho suggested a date on valentine's day. the phrase earned him a slap in the shoulders.

 

"why don't you ever wanna do things i wanna do? is it that hard to spend time with me even at the expense of your ludicrous ideas of a day?" yunho snapped, letting go of changmin's hand and packing up his things. 

 

"hyung don't do this," sighed changmin, guilt crawling all over his body. "i change my mind we can have a date on valentine's day."

 

he tried to take yunho's things out of the older man's grasp but yunho tore it out of his grip. he glared at him and huffed loudly before heading out of the library door.

 

changmin, knowing yunho's tendencies, didn't dare go after the man, he only sat on his chair, his table full of his review notes and textbooks, his eyes bearing a defeated glaze. he wrote out a message for yunho on his phone, a simple "i'm sorry, hyung” and continued to study with a heavy heart. he knew giving yunho the space he needed was key to not blow up the quarrel more, so he stayed where he was, silently gloating and regretting what he said. 

 

a few hours passed, and changmin finally decided to head home. he and yunho had been living together for a few years now, and as much as changmin loved it, he knew how inconvenient it was for yunho to live near changmin's university when his is too far from it. but yunho persisted. he said that being with him would make any journey worth taking. he likes to say stuff like that, and he loves to prove people wrong, making changmin often wonder if that's half the reason why he became a law student. 

 

changmin opened the door to his flat and neatly organized his shoes to the side, doing the same for yunho's shoes, as the man had clearly just took them off without much care. he silently walked to the house, finding it dark except for the lights in the kitchen which was almost always open. no sign of the older man anywhere in the living room, or the kitchen, or the dining room. he walked past the kitchen and to their workspace and bedroom. the light was on in the workspace, and yunho was sitting on their study, concentrated on the thick book in front of him. he seemed not to notice, or rather, not care that changmin was there. 

 

"hyung..." changmin cautioned, walking slowly to where yunho was. yunho looked at him with a hint of disapproval in his eyes. "i'm sorry."

 

yunho sighed, "i know." 

 

changmin moved closer to him, and yunho pushed the rolling chair back and let changmin gently caress his face. he was in between the other man's legs, and yunho had his arms wrapped around changmin's waist. yunho was looking up at him now, his eyes didn't hold the same hardness to them as opposed to a few moments ago, and changmin's heart skipped a beat just looking at them. 

 

"i'm sorry too," whispered the man, "i was just trying to get us to spend more time with each other. without all the books and the papers and laptops on our faces all the time."

 

changmin understood him completely. these days, the only time they see each other is late at night, when both of them are completely exhausted from university. other times it would just be the two of them side by side in the library on a weekend, studying. it was hard, with changmin being a med student and yunho being a law student, time was limited. 

 

"i wanna get to know you much more too," yunho continued, his tone getting more persistent by the second. "i want to go places with you and have adventures with you and make memories with you." 

 

"you have to understand me too hyung," changmin began, "we don't have to do everything together...and if it is a date you want why do it on valentine'a day? we can free up our weekends once a month and have our date then. it'll be cute and fun and we can call it shim and jung day." 

 

yunho shook his head while smiling slightly. 

 

"do you imagine how annoyed i would be at you if i were to do everything with you?" changmin explained. "i love you, hyung i really do, but we would drive each other crazy. the things i like wouldn't match with the things you would like and we'd argue all the time, and i hate arguing with a law student, especially with one who so badly loves to win every single one of them."

 

yunho stood up at that point, and for a moment changmin thought he would scream, but his eyes told a different story. he smiled softly at changmin and kissed him lightly on the lips. 

 

"it's going to be har

"it's going to be hard to do so," yunho whispered, "but if it meant less arguments and your comfort i'll try to simmer down."

 

"can we go to bed now?" 

 

"no, i have a case study to know by heart by monday," yunho said, smiling apologetically. 

 

"i'll cook for you then," changmin said stealling a kiss from the man and moving out of the room. 

 

"thank you, love," he heard yunho call out from inside the room and smiled to himself. 

 

two years, as it turns out was not enough to fully know someone, and it seems as if they have so many differences as people, but those differences themselves make changmin so fascinated by his partner. it keeps the spark burning so warmly that the very thought of yunho makes changmin feel comforted and happy. 

 

and that's all he ever dreamed of.


End file.
